


The Truth of Shadows [podfic]

by KD reads (KDHeart), Sarshi



Series: The Truth of Shadows [1]
Category: Bleach
Genre: Audio Format: MP3, F/M, M/M, Podfic, Podfic Length: 3-3.5 Hours
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-04
Updated: 2013-05-04
Packaged: 2017-12-10 09:19:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 11
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/784417
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KDHeart/pseuds/KD%20reads, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sarshi/pseuds/Sarshi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sometimes the person you least expect is the one who finds you in the darkness. *Language, Adult Themes - Light Yaoi Themes. Rating subject to change.*</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Truth of Shadows [podfic]

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [The Truth of Shadows](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/21034) by SilverKytten. 



Cover by KDHeart.

| 

## Downloads

  * [MP3.zip](http://kdheart.parakaproductions.com/ampli13/The%20Truth%20of%20Shadows.zip) | **Size:** 167MB | **Duration:** 3:02h 

  
---|---


End file.
